There have been proposals for child safe caps for instance for pill bottles and the like and many of these are of the screw thread push and turn variety. There have been objections that many of the push and turn type caps are difficult even for adults to remove and it is the object of the present invention to provide a construction which is more easily pushed and turned in order to open the container, while losing no part of the cap's safety function.